Torn
by Hikarai
Summary: Shounen-ai Borderline Yaoi. Thiefshipping, Puzzleshipping. Domino City..Japan's highest rated city for crime. Two gangs, KulElna and Kage Reich constantly dispute over territory. One boy takes a stand for what he thinks is right...and causes an uproar.


A/N: Oh boy...Where to start? Well...I regret to say that I had lost my inspiration for writing for a bit. So do please excuse the massive errors, etc. If you notice them, please let me know...just don't be rude about it. Thank you very much! Another thing is that not only am I a major procrastinator, my friend and muse for the YGO based fics is also quite the procrastinator. So..we hardly get anything done XD.

This is a prologue to a multi-chapter fic that I and Bennu have been planning...though all the major details and such got deleted when I thought I hit the edit button...I ended up hitting the remove button instead...I..fail, simple as that. I do apologize for the length of the prologue..and again for any pressing grammatical errors..I'm quite rusty! This IS a A.U fic.

Note on the title! We couldn't think of a name..so I looked at my current playlist and Noctis Null's Torn (Between the Lines) stood out..and the title will have a meaning..you'll see.

Warning: Un-Beta/Edited..so please excuse spelling or grammatical errors..I will try my best to keep them to a minimum. Swears...in-direct suicide? It's confusing..but It's the prologue ya know? Horrible sentence structure? Again point it out and maybe suggest a change? Just do not be rude about it please. A.U I guess shounen-ai border-lining yaoi?

DisFuckingClaimer: I own three snapping turtles, two cats, one scorpion...hopefully two soon x3. Sadly I do not own any of the characters of the Yu-Gi-Oh!/Duel Monsters world or any of the music and or movies or books mentioned in this fic. I do NOT profit from any of this..I only do this for pure entertainment to my twisted odd mind...So...Hush now and read yeah?

"Talking...duh!"

'Thoughts or thinking'

_emphasis_

A/N: Yami Malik will be referred to as Marik...

This is not going to bode well, if he somehow managed to survive this. This...by far...this might be the most stupid, ridiculous, idiotic idea that he's ever conjured up in his twisted mind. Ishizu will kill him..again if he survived this. Everything seemed to have slowed down, as if he were traveling in bullet time. Voices seemed comically slow and yet his pulse thrummed violently as wave, after wave of adrenalin crashed through him. Making his spine prick and tingle. He stepped onto the "track"...which was just a regular asphalt street. The street lights seemed to glare even brighter than before...Or were they always this bright? The smell of burning rubber, and the nauseating fumes of gas mixed with the humid smog that the rain had left in it's wake, wafted over him. He waited till the dark purple Pontiac GTO had passed him by like a bat out of hell, before he signed his own death wish with his own forward moving foot.

As he continued to move out into the middle of the track, he took in a deep shaky breath. His legs quivered violently. He willed them to move more confidently. It worked, only slightly. On one side, the side where he was just standing grew louder. It seemed all hell broke loose, shouts of worry reached his ears. The other side..the side across from the worried crowd, cheered him on in the most obscene ways. He shook his head...really this all needed to stop. He wanted it to stop. The boy couldn't tell what either side was saying..his own erratic heartbeat drowned out any cohesive words. It reverberated through his skull and into his ears. Till it was the only sound he heard.

All of his senses seemed to be perfectly attuned to his current situation. The salty sweat mixed with rain coated his lips, everything seemed brighter..more sharp within his brilliant lavender eyes. The area around him felt humid and sticky and the stench of gasoline polluted the air. His heart continued to thrum violently..almost like a clock. If this is what it feels like to be alive. Then..he just might need to do this more often.

Glancing upwards toward the sky, praying that if it indeed was his time, that he'll go quickly so he wouldn't have to face his older sister. With that thought in mind he shivered, closing his eyes. He wouldn't know what would be worse. Facing near..and possible death? Or surviving this and facing his sister's wrath? He'd have to admit, Ishizu is not the person you'd want to be on the bad side of.

As he opened his eyes, he couldn't help the bitter smirk that played across his lips. He'd somehow managed to turn a passive act..into an inactive aggressive act. Leave it to him, right?

A movie came to mind..what was it? Oh yes! "Big Fish". In the movie the old man had stated that when time slows down for only a few seconds..it'll speed up five times as fast to compensate. And well..he was right. A red and black blur swerved by him, brakes screeching and tires skidding over the tar, creating a plume of dark smoke. He distinctly heard his sister crying out to him. A sharp pang of guilt underlined the fear that welled up deep within him.

He focused his wide eyed gaze on the driver side of the black Mitsubishi Lancer EVO. He had half the mind to just jump out of it's way...but he was determined to do this. He needed to do this. It all needs to stop! It's meaningless...everything about this is just stupid! The driver of the very sleek looking vehicle seemed to have sped up, keeping on it's route to Malik.

As the car raced closer...faster. Malik clenched and then unclenched his bronzed fists raising his arms out to his sides as if welcoming his chosen fate. A loud metallic whine was heard..and everything went black. He heard nothing...no one.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry again for the grammatical errors and the poor sentence structure. Also again for it's length...It is a prologue. I hope you enjoyed..so please leave a review? Thank you!

Special thanks to my Beta-reader/editor Diemas! Danke deedee!


End file.
